


Happy Birthday My Captain Rogers

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, HappyBirthdaySteve, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: El dinero no compra la felicidad, Tony lo sabe. No compra la felicidad pero sí consigue de los labios de Steve la sonrisa más genuina y hermosa que le ha dado alguna vez. ¿Será porque en el fondo no fue el dinero lo que actuó? ¿Habrán sido sus ansias de darle algo especial?





	1. Chapter 1

El dinero no compra la felicidad, Tony lo sabe. No compra la felicidad pero sí consigue de los labios de Steve la sonrisa más genuina y hermosa que le ha dado alguna vez. ¿Será porque en el fondo no fue el dinero lo que actuó? ¿Habrán sido sus ansias de darle algo especial?

 

Él es su mejor amigo. Tony conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es un hombre de celebraciones sencillas. « _No quiero nada Tony, basta con tu compañía y la del equipo. Gracias_ .» Las palabras... Esas palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos. Lo sabía, pero aún así preguntó. Tony quería darle todo a Steve, una fiesta inmensa, fuegos artificiales, una velada grandiosa e inolvidable. Tony quería entregarle todo incluso su _corazón._

 

 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —interrogó Steve, curioso y confundido al mismo tiempo. Iron Man le había guiado hasta la azotea de la torre. Los fuegos artificiales en la ligera lejanía brillaban inmensos. La costa de Manhattan relucía al igual que los rostros de ambos en cada estallido.

 

—Tu obsequio, Steve. —Tony avanzó y abrió la chaqueta de su traje y del interior deslizó un sobre marrón del tamaño de su mano —. Feliz cumpleaños, _mi capitán_.

 

—Oh, pero Tony, yo no quie-

 

—Steve, por favor. —lo hizo callar y sonrió cuando el rubio exquisitamente vestido para la ocasión tomó el sobre y le miró con expresión de cachorro regañón.

 

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Steve, tallándose la mejilla con el dedo índice, inquieto.

 

 _Estás nervioso_ , Tony pensó conocedor, _aún no estás acostumbrado a recibir atención, todavía crees que no la mereces_ . —Es tuyo, para ti. —murmuró cerca suyo, reteniendo aquella mano inquieta y guiandola hacia el papel, cuando retiró el contacto lo palmeó en el hombro y le dio una distancia para que pudiese desenvolverse y rasgar el sobre. Contra su voluntad, porque él lucía maravilloso esa noche. La tentación _Americana_ vestida en camisa azul y pantalones blancos estrechos.  

 

—¿Te gusta, Steve? Sé que no querías un obsequio, pero debes entender que no podía quedarme sin darte nada y como tu amigo acepté una celebración más sutil y sin detalles ostentosos, pero no darte nada hubiera sido inaceptable y —Tony se calló. Las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos del rubio lo asustaron.

 

—¿Steve?

 

—Hace años no veía a mamá... —susurró Rogers suavemente, sonrojado por su debilidad se restregó con su antebrazo , limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes.

 

Tony aliviado lo rodeó en un abrazo. —Hey grandote, arruinas esa camisa.

 

Steve hundió el rostro en el hombro del hombre al que apretaba con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos. —Gracias por esto, creí que jamás volvería a verla, dibujarla ya no bastaba, comenzaba a olvidar los detalles de su rostro, yo... —sollozó un instante, sintiéndose protegido en el cálido hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Tony.

 

Tony por su parte tenía sus sentidos extasiados, olía a Steve por todos lados. El cabello rubio estaba tan cerca... Los brazos cálidos... Carraspeó. Sus dedos picaban por tocar la espalda ancha. Era tan difícil cuando quería, quería... —No es nada Steve, lo que sea por ti en tu cumpleaños. Lo mereces. —La voz lo traicionó y sonó más ronca de lo normal, casi resquebrajándose al final.

 

Steve alzó la barbilla, retirándose hasta hallar los ojos celestes de Tony. Bajó la mirada hacia los labios rellenos del pelinegro.

 

Tony los entreabrió y se acercó, levantándose sobre la punta de sus zapatos. Steve exhaló su aliento tembloroso al murmurar. —Tony...

 

—Steve...

 

—Chicos, ¡el pastel! Clint me tiene loco y... Rayos, lo siento.

 

El joven Peter Parker entró en la azotea de improvisto, logrando que ambos saltaran. Tony vio venir en su mente a Steve soltandolo, alejándose del abrazo íntimo ahora que tenían un testigo. Pero no fue así. Con su voz de Capitán al mando, amable pero firme, Steve Rogers habló al muchacho. —En unos instantes y Clint se podrá quedar con mi porción.

 

Spiderman comprendió y se retiró llevando una sonrisita en los labios.

 

—Tu pastel se va a derretir sabes, son muchas velas, Cap.

  
—Apuesto a que disfrutarías de verlo incendiarse.

 

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?  
  
Steve rió y Tony sonrió en respuesta.

 

—Me alegra que ya no llores, lamento que te haya pillado con la guardia baja la fotografía.

 

—No te disculpes, llorar es inevitable a veces. —Steve se encogió de hombros y luego ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Dónde la conseguiste, eh?

 

—En el archivo del hospital donde trabajó tu madre, la señora Rogers, moví algunos contactos, un poco de investigación y _voilá_ —restó importancia al asunto a lo que Steve le acarició la mejilla, lo que impidió otro gesto de auto desprecio.

 

—Tony… Ha sido un regalo estupendo, gracias. —Steve chocó sus labios en la mejilla de Iron Man. Un beso bastante inocente que hizo a Tony temblar y cerrar los ojos.  
Steve lo miró indescifrable y Tony al abrir otra vez los ojos vislumbró la curiosidad que surcaba los iris azules.

 

—¿Qué? —replicó Tony, inquieto al mensaje escondido que le expresaba con silencio el soldado.

 

—¿Puedo besarte?

 

—Ya lo hiciste, ¿no? —jugueteó Tony, revolviéndose sin retirarse en los brazos de Steve.

—No me refiero a eso, yo… —Steve frunció las cejas ante la frescura de Tony, ya ni rastro en el inventor de la timidez anterior. Que bien pudo haber imaginado. —Lo siento, creí que… Estabas lanzando señales, me confundí. Lo siento, Tony.

 

Tony se deleitó sin culpa del rubor exquisito en las mejillas de Steve y más aún cuando el claro pulso alborotado del hombre consiguió tintar las orejas pálidas del fosforescente rojo.

 

—¿Creías que yo quería besarte, Steve? —Tony aprovechó y acarició la nuca rubia, dándose el gusto de desordenar el cabello bien peinado—. Yo creo que tenemos que recalibrar este rubor tuyo, no puedes ir por la vida pidiendo besos así y luego esperando que no quieran comerte, Rogers.

 

Steve boqueó preparándose para responder pero Tony se levantó una vez más sobre la punta de sus pies y atrapó los regordetes labios en un suave beso.

 

—Mm… —Steve cogió la cintura angosta de Tony y tiró inconscientemente de allí hacia arriba, acercandolo más a su boca.  Tony rasgó los sensibles labios con sus dientes y succionó con ligereza y maestría el labio inferior del rubio, haciendo de él a su antojo, degustando y ahogando al mismo tiempo los quejidos provenientes del soldado.

 

Para cuando se separaron bastante acalorados, caminaron de vuelta al salón, ambos llevaban una expresión que los delataba totalmente, más a Steve con su transparencia característica. Y claro, el cabello alborotado ayudaba a _saber_.

 

 

—¡Ya que mamá y papá están de regreso es la hora del pastel! —celebró Spiderman

  
—Parker, más te vale que yo no sea la mamá.

 

—Steve es el papá, todos lo sabemos, ¿no es así? —Clint molestó.

 

—Corre por tu vida, eres pájaro muerto. — _rió_ Tony. 


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor se nota y no es necesario dar explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi HeroSkatman.

—Es increíble como un pastel para cien personas desaparece en menos de una hora. —Clint murmuró, mirando desolado el cadáver de crema y bizcocho destartalado.

—Con tres hombres que comen por diez no es de sorprenderse —Natasha hizo notar y Bucky a su lado tuvo la decencia de carrapear avergonzado.

—El único que tenía derecho de repetir cuantas veces quisiera es el Cap, ¡es su cumpleaños! —defendió Peter con jovialidad.

—Steve está satisfecho, ¿no es así? —dijo Banner acomodando sus lentes y comiendo un canapé.

Ajeno al intercambio de sus compañeros Steve conversaba con Tony a unos metros. Ambos perfectamente acomodados en un sofá para dos. Steve todavía tenía su plato de pastel a medio comer en las manos y observaba absorto a Tony, quien le explicaba con lujo de detalles como había diseñado el último Stark!Phone.

—¿De verdad emite un holograma?

—Así es Cap, debes ir a verlo lo antes posible, tengo un prototipo en mi oficina.

Al oír el intercambio de ambos superhéroes Clint rodó los ojos y le respondió a Bruce. —Seh, Steve está más que satisfecho, mírale esa expresión de amor. Ew. Sólo cuando estás colapsando oxitocina no te aburres con una cháchara de ciencia y tecnología.

  
—¿El compañero Steve está enamorado? —Thor interrumpió de lleno en la habitación, cargando un tazón enorme de nachos.

Aquello logró que todos en la habitación pusieran sus ojos en el dios _Nórdico_ y luego en Steve, quien tosió y miró de reojo a Tony.

—¿Ya no hay pastel? —rápido Thor perdió el interés, ignorando el suspenso que había causado, y se acomodó al lado de Clint, mirando con igual de tristeza los restos del dulce.

 

Tony se colocó en pie y tomó de las manos de Steve el platillo —. Lo siento, distraje al cumpleañero de su pastel —disfrutó la confusión de Steve y de todos por su repentina acción y sin más preámbulo se sentó en el regazo del rubio. Steve lo recibió y no dudó en rodear la cintura ajena con su mano, hasta atraerlo más cerca. —¿Cómodo ahora? —sonrió ligeramente, concentrándose en no adquirir un tono rojo en su rostro.

—Sí, muy cómodo... —Tony cogió el tenedor del pastel y tomó una generosa porción para acercarla a los labios de Steve. Entonces le lanzó una mirada retadora a Clint, la que luego mutó a victoriosa cuando Steve tomó el bizcocho y lo hizo desparecer dentro de su boca.

—Eres de lo peor, Stark.

—Lo sé, es una pena, no tienes ni Steve ni pastel. —Tony le sacó la lengua y se refugio en el pecho del soldado. Las pequeñas vibraciones del amplio y cálido lugar se le hicieron agradables, la risa de Steve en definitiva era su favorita.

—No seas peleador, _Tony_. —Steve susurró para él cerca de zona sensible y dejó un suave beso en el cabello oscuro.

—Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños te haré caso, no te acostumbres, Rogers. —replicó Tony, coqueto y pleno.

 


End file.
